


Le moment où on ne peut plus mentir.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy in Denial, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Canonical Character Death, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), More Like 3 + 1 Things, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Nightmares, One Night Stands, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Resurrected Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold, Resurrection, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Spoilers, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, off-screen sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA S3] : "On appelait ça le déni apparemment… Dommage que Neal soit trop enfoncé dedans pour s'en rendre compte." Ou : trois fois où ils ont couché ensemble sans que ça ait une importance, et la première fois où ça a vraiment compté. Hookfire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Un : Ça ne signifie rien.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> ND'A : Alors ce texte était aussi prévu pour l'anniversaire de Merlin mais hé, entre les oraux à faire passer et le fait que ce soit devenu un monstre (publication en multi-chapitres prévue) lol nope en fait. Je te le dédis quant même.

La première fois que ça arrive, c'est un accident.

Enfin pas vraiment, difficile de qualifier _ça_ d'accident, aurait sûrement rétorqué Regina si elle avait entendu cela (ou plutôt lu dans les pensées de Neal au moment où il la formulait parce que oui _forcément_ qui d'eux deux aurait pu se mettre cette idée dans la tête si ce n'est lui ?), ou alors elle aurait sorti une remarque sarcastique quelconque comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Alors qu'au contraire, si il avait _compris_ ou appris ce qu'il s'était passé au Pays Imaginaire entre son fils et le pirate, Rumplestiltskin se serait sûrement figé, ou aurait blêmi.

Voire ce serait mis à hurler, ou à proférer des menaces contre un certain pirate à qui il manquait une main voire à carrément essayer _de les mettre en pratique_ (voilà pourquoi Baelfire allait s'assurer de faire en sorte que _jamais_ son père ne soit mis au courant de ça), et qu'Emma, elle, se serait probablement fendue d'un « au moins ils vont arrêter leurs conneries », sans être plus déphasée que ça.

(Et oui, il pensait à ça pour se raccrocher aux branches et ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, tout en tentant désespéramment de croire _que ça n'allait absolument rien changer_ alors qu'en réalité, ça allait chambouler beaucoup trop de choses.)

Toujours est-il qu'à défaut d'être un _réel_ accident (il n'était pas stupide non plus, il savait bien que peu importe à quel point il aurait pu le nier il le _voulait_ sincèrement au moment où c'était arrivé), ce n'était tout bonnement juste… pas prévu.

Du tout, et il était même persuadé que même le Ténébreux et ses dons de voyance, ou bien Peter Pan et sa manie d'apparemment prévoir absolument tout à l'avance ne l'avaient absolument pas du tout venir, enfin, il était même certain que _personne au monde_ n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Vu le caractère parfaitement improbable et insensé de la situation, il n'était même pas surpris à vrai dire.

Durant leur séjour au Pays Imaginaire, alors qu'ils étaient encore à la recherche d'Henry, il avait couché avec Killian Jones…

Ouais…

Pour dire la vérité, il devait reconnaître que lui non plus il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir ce retournement de situation…

_§§§§_

Le Pays Imaginaire, c'est l'enfer sur terre.

C'est vrai pour tout le monde, mais en un sens, ça l'est encore plus pour lui…

Son père se confronte à un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier, à un père qui l'a abandonné et à qui il a fini malgré lui par ressembler, Emma se souvient de l'époque où elle était une orpheline en réalisant qu'en un sens elle en est toujours une, Regina, Blanche-Neige et David luttent contre les ombres de l'île, tout en craignant de ne jamais retrouver Henry, mais lui…

Lui est le seul du lot à avoir _vécu ici_ pendant une longue, très longue (trop longue…) période de temps, l'île a laissé sa marque sur lui, et en un sens, il n'a jamais quitté le Pays Imaginaire, sans oublier le fait que cette fameuse _liberté_ qu'il avait cru saisir autrefois se révélait ne plus être que du vide.

Si il s'est enfui autrefois, c'est uniquement parce que Peter Pan l'a laissé partir, pas parce qu'il a été plus malin que lui (et en même temps, qui pourrait être assez _idiot_ pour se croire plus malin que ce foutu gamin immortel ?), mais parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dans son plan, et ça lui laisse le vague sentiment insupportable d'avoir été manipulé. Il en garde une amertume qui lui donne envie de hurler alors qu'il regarde les barreaux de sa cage dans la grotte de l'écho.

Oh, il n'est pas le seul d'entre eux à être resté dans ce monde durant une éternité, bien entendu, il y a le pirate aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil, _ce n'est pas la même chose._

Ça n'a rien à voir parce que l'autre était un adulte, qu'il était libre sur son foutu Jolly Roger, et il avait son équipage avec lui.

Baelfire, lui, n'était qu'un enfant, il était prisonnier, et surtout, _il était seul_.

(Ça n'a rien à voir aussi parce que l'autre l'a abandonné, mais ça, il évite d'y penser.)

C'était peut-être probablement _ça_ le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire, le fait que la seule personne qui puisse parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait vécu autrefois sur cette île de malheur soit _justement_ l'une des personnes contre lesquelles il était le plus en colère…

(Il y a son père, aussi, mais son père c'est différent, il peut le pardonner lui, pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, peut-être. Mais lui non, pas lui, certainement pas, pas encore, et il n'arrive pas à déterminer _pourquoi_ ça lui semble encore insurmontable de le faire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait encore la rage l'animer contre lui même des siècles plus tard.

Ce n'est pas logique, après tout, son père a fait la même chose, il a même fait pire, alors _pourquoi_?

Il y a Peter Pan également, mais là c'est de la haine, de la haine pure qui ne s'éteindra jamais et pour autant qu'il ne porte pas le pirate dans son cœur, il ne le déteste pas, enfin plus désormais, maintenant qu'il est là en train de l'aider à sauver son fils.

Il le déteste, et en même temps il ne le déteste pas, _et ça n'a aucun sens_.

Ce serait plus simple, _si simple_ si les émotions qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas si compliquées et si confuses, si il pouvait juste l'avoir toujours détesté et ne jamais l'avoir apprécié à un moment de sa vie où les choses étaient elles-mêmes plus simples. Où il ne savait pas encore que sa mère l'avait abandonné _pour lui_.

Il voudrait presque pouvoir oublier qu'à une période de sa vie, il l'avait sincèrement _aimé_ , comme on aime à cet âge, quand on a seulement quatorze ans, pleinement, réellement et innocemment. Sans savoir une seule seconde qu'il finirait avec le cœur broyé en morceaux, comme sa mère, même si ce n'était pas au sens littéral.

Oh mais quel _idiot_ il avait été, vraiment…

Peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait pris sa mère qu'il était tellement en colère contre lui finalement.

Tout ça ressemblait un peu trop à un chagrin d'amour mal guéri pour être honnête.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il allait jamais l'admettre une seule seconde…)

Toujours est-il que oui, il le reconnaissait volontiers, le Pays Imaginaire faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, sa colère, sa rage, sa haine, sa rancœur, contre ce monde qui lui avait volé sa deuxième famille et son enfance, et qui essayait de lui arracher son enfant alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à être réellement père, _et ce n'était pas juste_.

Ce monde les foutait tous en l'air de toute façon, il le voyait bien, la façon dont tout le monde était tendu en permanence, enragé, la lueur de rage dans les yeux des uns et des autres, et il se le jurait, définitivement, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Pan s'en sortir, il réduirait sa foutue île en cendres s'il le fallait.

_§§§§_

Pour en revenir à l'événement que Neal Cassidy qualifiait lui-même _d'accident_ alors que ce n'en était absolument pas un, il n'avait donc définitivement aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu le déclencher.

Cela faisait maintenant déjà plusieurs semaines (enfin, semaines… Le temps ne passait jamais ici, alors difficile de dire combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée, difficile également de réussir à garder le compte du temps en question qui lui continuait de passer dans les autres mondes) qu'ils étaient là, qu'il était sorti de la grotte de l'écho, et qu'Henry leur échappait toujours.

Et donc que Peter Pan jouait avec leurs nerfs, comme le sale gamin insupportable qu'il était.

(Enfin non, il n'était pas que ça, devait se rappeler à chaque instant Neal, il était un sorcier, il était immortel, il était cruel, il était dangereux, _et il avait enlevé son fils_.)

Entre lui et Emma, l'ambiance était quelque peu compliquée, mais plus à cause de la disparition d'Henry que d'autre chose, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter quelques fois ensemble et il avait fini par accepter le fait que leur histoire était définitivement finie, il pouvait vivre avec ça, même si ça faisait mal.

Non, c'était plutôt avec le pirate que les choses étaient étranges, et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre les interactions qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui, et ce dernier était plutôt… bizarre depuis l'évasion de Neal de la grotte de l'écho et leurs retrouvailles.

D'un autre côté, les choses étaient intrinsèquement _compliquées_ entre eux et ça ne datait pas d'hier, non, mais d'avant, bien avant, quand il avait appris la vérité sur sa mère, sa fuite et non son enlèvement ou son meurtre, et puis sa mort, ça il s'en souvenait très bien, _trop bien_ même, de ce moment où quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux deux.

Et ça aurait été simple, _si simple_ de tout bonnement tout oublier, de ne plus se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il avait souffert, tout ce qui avait fait de lui Baelfire l'enfant perdu en somme.

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se rappeler, malheureusement, alors il devait vivre avec, aller de l'avant.

Enfin, difficile d'aller correctement de l'avant quand on se trouvait coincé dans un monde où chaque pas que vous faisiez vous rappelait à chaque instant tout ce que vous aviez perdu.

Et sa colère n'arrangeait rien du tout, aussi, alors même que le pirate essayait apparemment de renouer avec lui (mais ça faisait deux cents ans, deux cents ans putain, alors il avait peur, peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard) et avait semble-t-il arrêté de courir après Emma, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester cordial avec lui.

Peut-être, en un sens, était-ce justement ça qui avait tout déclenché.

_§§§§_

Il ne serait probablement pas allé jusqu'à dire que son monde s'était écroulé le jour où Emma Swan lui avait annoncé que Baelfire (non, _Neal…_ Et il savait qu'il était là, il _savait_ qui il était, et pourtant, il n'était pas allé le voir, n'était pas allé lui parler, avait perdu cette chance. Sans doute parce que l'autre n'aurait pas accepté de l'écouter, pas alors qu'il essayait encore de tuer son père) était mort, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que _quelque chose_ s'était effectivement brisé en lui.

C'était une partie importante de son passé qui venait de disparaître pour toujours, un passé qui n'avait rien d'heureux dans l'ensemble, et qui lui rappelait Milah et sa mort, la perte de sa main, et cette haine qui lui dévorait le cœur depuis déjà deux cent ans, mais qui avait aussi eu quelques moments heureux au Pays Imaginaire avec ce gosse qui n'en était plus un désormais, rares certes, mais pas inexistants non plus.

Mais Baelfire était mort, il était mort parce qu'il s'était allié à Greg et Tamara (c'était elle n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien _elle_ qui lui avait tiré dessus, et lui, il l'avait laissée _filer_ et enlever Henry, _le fils de Baelfire_? Quel _idiot_ il avait été, vraiment), il était mort alors que Rumplestiltskin était vivant _et ce n'ét_ _ait pas juste_.

Il était mort donc, il était mort, _il était mort_ , et cette foutue phrase tournait en boucle dans son crâne et il aurait clairement dû n'en avoir rien à foutre, et uniquement se concentrer sur sa vengeance, mais comme il l'avait dit à Regina, si il menait sa tâche à bien, il n'aurait absolument plus _rien_.

Et, en un instant, avec la mort de l'ancien enfant perdu, c'était une partie de lui-même qui lui avait été arrachée.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ cette nouvelle avait été un tel électrochoc pour lui, il n'était même pas réellement responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé (enfin si, il savait que Tamara lui avait tiré dessus, mais il ne savait pas alors, il ne savait pas que c'était Baelfire, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Et ça ne changeait rien, c'est vrai, _mais ce n'était pas de sa faute_!), peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il s'était finalement remis en question en discutant avec Regina, sa vie serait _vide_ une fois Rumplestiltskin mort, mais d'un autre côté il ne lui restait plus rien, pas même son équipage.

Alors oui, il avait mal, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, son cœur était déchiré en deux, et il devait reconnaître que malgré l'indifférence qu'il avait feinte autrefois, il tenait à ce gosse devenu adulte _qu'il n'avait même pas revu_ , et il était mort maintenant, et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il était _désolé_.

Baelfire était mort, et Rumplestiltskin allait bientôt mourir, et ça ne lui procurait presque aucune joie.

Si le diamant explosait bien, la ville allait être détruite, des gens allaient mourir, Rumplestiltskin allait mourir, mais aussi tous les autres, _Emma_ allait mourir, _Henry_ allait mourir…

Henry, _le_ _fils_ _de_ _Baelfire_ , allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien, Baelfire qu'il avait abandonné, qu'il avait failli, qu'il avait trahi. Et, alors qu'il serrait convulsivement le haricot magique dans sa main droite, qu'il se souvenait des mots que le fils du Ténébreux lui avait jetés au visage autrefois, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte _d'à quel point ils étaient vrais_.

_Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais, parce que la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est toi-même_!

_Tu détestes tellement mon père que tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'en fait tu es exactement comme lui_!

Cette fuite en avant, être un survivant, sauver sa propre peau en laissant les autres tomber comme il avait laissé tomber Baelfire, tout cela montrait bien une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait effectivement toujours pas changé.

Et pourtant, en repensant à cette conversation lointaine, oh, si lointaine, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas oubliée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir bizarrement lui donner tort, et alors même que l'autre n'était même plus là pour le voir.

De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre exactement ?

Il pouvait laisser mourir Rumplestiltskin sans le moindre regret, et peut-être les autres habitants de Storybrooke aussi (encore que…) mais pas Henry, pas alors que son père venait tout juste de mourir et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver…

Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi il avait fait demi-tour, mais il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à le regretter.

Et puis, une fois retourné au Pays Imaginaire, il avait appris que Neal était en fait vivant et son monde s'était renversé encore une fois.

Comme si il tournait rond de nouveau, avait enfin été remis à l'endroit, et il avait commencé à comprendre _pourquoi_ il était venu là pour sauver Henry.

_§§§§_

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler avec Baelfire, il avait le sentiment de s'adresser à un mur.

Pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Emma, certes, elle l'avait embrassée, mais ça n'avait été que ça, _un baiser_ , ce n'était pas allé plus loin, et il savait aussi que de même, il ne se passait rien entre l'ancien enfant perdu et la Sauveuse, _et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ce genre de réflexion exactement_?

Il n'avait pas compris, et il ne comprenait toujours pas _pourquoi_ ça lui tenait autant à cœur, l'opinion de Baelfire sur lui comptait déjà beaucoup à l'époque, il est vrai, mais maintenant, Neal n'était plus _vraiment_ Baelfire, il avait bien changé depuis son court séjour sur le Jolly Roger.

Mais il ressentait tout de même, alors qu'il le côtoyait de plus en plus, ce besoin presque _viscéral_ qu'il le pardonne, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important, pourquoi il s'attachait de plus en plus à lui alors même que l'autre le détestait encore.

Ce n'était pas lié à Milah, parce que tout comme il n'avait pas haï Baelfire pour être le fils du Ténébreux, il ne s'était pas attaché à lui parce qu'il était le fils de la femme qu'il avait aimée, pas seulement en tout cas, mais plutôt parce qu'il était ce que lui avait été autrefois.

Un enfant perdu, seul et abandonné par ses parents, _bien sûr_ qu'il s'était reconnu en lui.

Mais là, c'était différent, maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux adultes, Baelfire était devenu Neal, il était encore complètement en colère contre lui, et ça faisait mal, et en plus du reste il y avait _les sentiments_ qui venaient se mêler à ça, et…

Minute…

_Des sentiments_?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être ça…

(Le fait qu'il avait définitivement envie de l'embrasser ne l'aidait pas du tout à y croire sincèrement.)

_§§§§_

Neal n'arrivait même plus à s avoir si ils s'étaient disputés alors qu'ils étaient à l'écart de tout le monde (il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il était retourné dans la grotte où il avait vécu autrefois, parce que même si ça avait été sa prison, il avait désespéramment besoin de quelque chose de _familier_ ), ou s'il était juste en train de hurler sa frustration et sa colère quant à leur échec dans leur mission pour retrouver Henry quand c'était arrivé.

Il ne savait même pas lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, si c'était lui, si c'était le pirate, il ne savait même plus _pourquoi_ ça s'était produit, en dehors du fait qu'ils en avaient apparemment tous les deux envie, et bon sang _ils s'étaient embrassés_ et le monde avait d'un seul coup perdu tout son sens logique.

Le pire, c'est que ça ne l'avait même pas gêné, bien au contraire, et la suite avait été tout aussi surprenante, mais en un sens il aurait dû probablement s'y attendre. Ça faisait des semaines que ça couvait entre eux, il fallait bien que ça arrive, et il avait senti quelque chose exploser en lui, un sentiment qu'il s'empressa d'enfouir tout au fond de lui, _parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit_ , et que de toute façon, ce qui allait se passer cette nuit ne signifierait rien, tenta-t-il se persuader, ne compterait pas, et oui ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble, c'est vrai.

Et alors ?

Ça ne changerait absolument _rien_.

(Oh le déni peut être si aveuglant parfois…)

Et, en constatant qu'il allait faire comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé, le pirate ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, et ce fut comme si un voile venait de se déchirer devant ses yeux, alors qu'il voyait Neal s'éloigner de lui.

_Oh…_

_Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…_

Oups.

_A suivre…_


	2. Deux : Se trouver des excuses.

La deuxième fois que ça arrive, Neal met ça sur le compte de l’alcool et de l’euphorie de la victoire.

Après ce qu’il s’était passé dans la grotte, et dont ils n’avaient tous les deux évidemment pas parlé, Baelfire avait tout bonnement fait comme si rien ne s’était passé, alors qu’en réalité, le monde avait entièrement basculé et en même temps ça n’avait rien d’étonnant.

Il avait embrassé l’ex de sa mère, il avait même _couché_ _avec_ , dans ce qu’il aimait à appeler _un moment d’égarement_ , et il faisait tout désormais pour occulter le fait qu’il avait par cet acte ouvert les vannes qui entouraient son cœur, avait laissé s’échapper des sentiments qu’il avait laissés enfermés en lui pendant trop longtemps.

Et qu’il cherchait de toutes ses forces à faire disparaître parce que, de toute évidence, ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon du tout, et ce n’était que passager, ça ne durerait pas, pas vrai ?

(On appelait ça le déni apparemment…

Dommage que Neal soit trop enfoncé dedans pour s’en rendre compte.)

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi (enfin, il supposait, à nouveau, difficile de réussir à garder le compte du temps qui passait dans un monde où la temporalité était aussi déréglée), il avait tout fait pour éviter la présence du pirate, ce qui n’étonnait personne dans leur groupe, après tout, ils n’étaient pas censés s’apprécier un tant soit peu.

Et les choses auraient été simples, oh, si simples, si ça n’avait été que la stricte vérité.

Sauf que non, malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute cette hargne et cette rage qu’il gardait en lui depuis des siècles, il n’arrivait toujours pas à complètement le détester et pire encore, il en était venu à l’apprécier, et peut-être même plus que cela, et pour dire la vérité, ça le terrifiait.

Ce qu’il ressentait le _terrorisait_ même, parce que eux deux, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, ce n’était pas fait pour durer, et pas seulement parce qu’il avait aimé sa mère autrefois (c’était arrivé des siècles plus tôt après tout, après tout ce temps, il avait peut-être fini par enfin aller de l’avant), mais principalement parce qu’ils étaient dans des camps opposés à la base.

Avant, les choses étaient simples, logiques, limpides, _évidentes_ même (mais surtout douloureuses), le pirate était du côté des méchants, il voulait tuer son père, et lui, il devait tout faire pour l’en empêcher et si possible rester loin de lui le plus possible afin que son pauvre cœur ne se brise pas encore une fois en mille morceaux.

Et jusque là, avant qu’il ne se fasse tirer dessus par Tamara, ne tombe dans ce foutu vortex, que la ville ne manque d’exploser et qu’Henry ne se fasse enlever (oui ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée quant même), c’était encore le cas.

Sauf qu’il avait fallu que Killian retourne lui aussi au Pays Imaginaire, risque sa peau pour sauver son fils et foute tout son beau raisonnement en l’air, et réussisse sans le savoir ou le vouloir à faire s’écrouler tous les murs qu’il avait soigneusement bâtis autour de lui (Emma n’était clairement pas la seule à faire ça), en une seule action.

Il était doué l’enfoiré…

Ils n’étaient plus ennemis désormais, le pirate était de leur côté de façon plus ou moins définitive (plutôt plus que moins, il espérait), et il avait semble-t-il fini par ne plus vouloir tuer son père finalement, il voulait les aider à sauver Henry, alors oui, maintenant qu’ils avaient discuté de ce qu’il s’était passé des siècles plus tôt, ils pouvaient peut-être devenir amis.

_Amis…_

L’ancien voleur maudit son pauvre, faible et _stupide_ cœur de vouloir avoir _plus_ , alors que son esprit, lui, savait pertinemment que ça n’arriverait _jamais_.

Et après cette fameuse nuit qu’il avait à la fois envie d’oublier et de garder en tête pour toujours, il s’était retrouvé là, seul, paumé, avec une seule certitude vissée profondément dans le crâne :

Son père ne devait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, apprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.

(Si c’était pour qu’il essaie de tuer le pirate pour ça juste après, merci, mais non merci, il préférait éviter, sincèrement…)

Et, autant ça avait été simple de l’éviter lorsqu’ils étaient encore à la recherche d’Henry, et d’un moyen de défaire Peter Pan, autant ça avait été plus compliqué une fois de retour sur le Jolly Roger alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de rentrer à Storybrooke…

Sans compter qu’il ne voyait pas (ou ne voulait pas voir) le regard du pirate qui le suivait quand il faisait tout pour éviter sa présence, contrairement à Regina, qui, elle, voyait bien tout ça, et commençait à se poser des questions, mais ne jugea pas utile d’en parler à Crochet.

Après tout, ils auraient bien le temps d’y penser une fois qu’ils seraient rentrés à Storybrooke, non ?

(Non, bien sûr que non, bien au contraire, ils n’avaient pas le temps, ils n’avaient _plus_ le temps, et bientôt ils le découvriraient tous, de la pire des manières possible….)

Et puis ce n’était pas ses affaires de toute façon, mais alors qu’elle voyait l’ancien enfant perdu fuir dès que le brun était dans la même pièce et tentait de lui parler, les deux hommes se livrant à un jeu du chat et de la souris qui paraissait sans fin, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire sous cape.

Le fils de Rumplestiltskin et l’ennemi (enfin ancien ennemi, même si bon, on ne se débarrassait pas de deux cents ans de haine constante comme ça) de ce dernier qui tombaient amoureux (oui, _amoureux_ , ça se voyait à des kilomètres que c’était en train d’arriver, et ces deux idiots ne se rendaient compte de rien du tout), c’était plutôt cocasse comme situation.

Et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir éclater de rire (après les semaines épuisantes qu’ils avaient tous vécues en partant à la recherche de son fils, elle en avait bien besoin, elle avait besoin de rire de nouveau, de ne plus avoir peur de son ombre et de vouloir regarder derrière elle tous les quatre pas qu’elle faisait), en imaginant la tête que ferait Rumple le jour où il apprendrait ce qu’il se tramait entre son enfant et son ennemi juré.

Parce que oui, il finirait bien par un jour le savoir, il était Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux, il finissait toujours par savoir tout sur tout, et cette information si particulière n’allait définitivement pas lui échapper bien longtemps.

(Et encore moins lui faire plaisir, loin de là…)

Elle avait hâte, vraiment.

(Elle ne savait pas encore que bientôt, sa joie se changerait en cendres dans sa bouche, que le monde s’écroulerait autour d’elle encore une fois, et qu’elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça à part regarder, regarder Peter Pan tout faire pour réduire son monde en cendres et en rire.)

_§§§§_

Oui, si on lui avait posé la question, Neal Cassidy aurait très probablement dit que ce n’était arrivé que parce que l’alcool était impliqué, parce que la joie et l’euphorie (ils avaient gagné, ils avaient gagné contre _Peter Pan_ , le monstre de ses cauchemars, l’avaient condamné à être enfermé dans la Boite de Pandore pour toujours, et cette victoire avait une saveur particulière pour lui) l’envahissaient, et peut-être n’avait-il juste plus envie de faire semblant.

Peut-être avait-il eu envie de croire, juste pour une nuit, que _quelque chose_ était possible entre eux, peut-être que pendant un court instant qui ne durerait pas assez longtemps, il avait voulu mettre le déni de côté, et espérer, oh juste espérer un peu que cette nuit-là ne serait pas sans lendemain.

Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de fuir après, bien entendu, et de se persuader que _l’alcool_ était le seul responsable, mais ça pouvait peut-être, juste _peut-être_ signifier le début de quelque chose…

Et puis, juste après, ils avaient découvert qu’Henry était en réalité Peter Pan, et tout s’était encore une fois effondré…

_A suivre…_


End file.
